Disappearance of the Prince
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Atem is a prince of Meta. With his abusive father and an arranged marriage, he wants to go to the human world. He wants to have his memory taken away, he is given 90 days to find a new lover. Only a letter to remind him who he is, he has to find a new lover. What if his father finds him and restores his memory or can Atem lay low?
1. Chapter 1

"Has anyone seen my son!" Aknamkanon yelled loudly. "Where is he?" Atem hid in his room in the closet.

He wanted to disappear sometimes. He was the prince of the secret country, Meta. He had a tight crimson outfit on with black stripes and lightly blue sequences. Atem heard the door open, and he looked through the peep hole.

"Atem?" said a female voice, Atem took a deep breath. It was only Mana, his best childhood friend. She was a magician in training who would one day serve him. She opened the closet and entered it with him. "Found you."

"Do you need anything Mana?" He asked, "Where is my dad?" Atem heard the door open said nothing and made sure Mana didn't either.

"Where is that boy?" Atem's dad asked himself as he closed the door. Atem felt his heart beat fast, he didn't not want his father to find him. His father could be abusive sometimes and it hurt Atem deep down in his heart. He wanted to escape to the human world without his father and see what it was like, he heard amazing stories about it.

"Hey Atem," Mana said as Atem looked at her. "When you are king soon, your dad will not force you into any lessons anymore." Atem said nothing and Mana looked confused for a moment and sighed. "You're thinking about the human world again, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to go there and just not remember anything," Atem said as he looked down, tears falling. "That might sound selfish to many other people but my dad is horrible and I know so many others would want to have my life, be a prince. But dealing with my father for who knows how long is something I can't do."

"You want to forget about me, Ishizu, Seth, and Mahad?" Mana asked concerned.

Ishizu was the closet thing he had to a mom since Atem's mother died when he was five while Seth was his cousin who he got along with well and Mahad was Mana's magic teacher along with his.

"I would write a letter to myself explaining the situation. Think Mana, in the human world, I would be safe. I would no longer need to worry about my dad coming after me." Atem knew Mana was trying to guilty trip him into not going. He felt like he just needed to go. "Not to mention he wants me to get married to Anzu, the princess of Zuna. I can't stand that girl, she is so annoying." Mana giggled a bit.

"I have an idea, how about I give you three months WITHOUT your memories of anything here. I will cover for you for 90 days and can pretend to be you."

"But identity magic takes YEARS to master Mana," Atem said as he looked at her. "I am the prince and can't do it. Plus, what if my father comes after me? You know he could bring back my memories with a simple touch."

"Trust me Atem, nothing will go wrong," Mana said with a confident smile. "You will forget everything though. I advise you write down what you are, who you are, and why you are there." Atem nodded as Mana conjured up a piece of paper and a pen.

Atem suddenly opened his closet door quietly and Mana followed as he shut the door.

"You're certain about this Atem?" Mana asked in a sad tone.

Atem smiled and nodded. "I'm certain." Atem wrote the letter to himself.

"Okay then," Mana said with a sigh. "Great Gods, take this young prince and take his memories away for 90 days. Make him forget everything and send him to the other and yet mysterious human world, go!"

Atem smiled as he felt himself begin to fade and he disappeared. Mana now saw nothing and then cast a spell to make herself Atem. She made a clock, counting down Atem's time on Earth. "Make sure to be safe, Atem."

(With Atem).

Atem opened his eyes, hearing the sounds of traffic and looked around. He saw cars and people walking to work or teenagers hanging out together. He assumed he was in an alley way. He had so many questions in his head: Who am I? Where am I from? How old am I? Why am I here?

Yet suddenly, Atem felt something was in his pocket. It was a golden piece of paper, he took it out and read it.

 _Hello Atem,_

 _I assume when you are reading this you have no memories. First of all, you are a prince from Metz, a city that humans do not know about so do not mention it to anyone. You are sixteen years old and in the human world to find a new boyfriend. The reason you have no memory is because of your childhood friend, Mana. You have magic but cannot access it._

 _You must find a safe place, your father is abuses you. You have three months in the human world till you need to return. Mana will be disguised as you in your place and is timing your time on Earth. You have a watch on just like hers that counts the time. Hide this note, nobody can know!_

Why would Atem want to erase his own memories? He guess he would find out three months from today. He looked at the watch, it was May 8th, 2017 12:00 p.m. Atem began to walk around.

"Have a good day!" Yuugi said with a smile. He had gone grocery shopping and walked through the busy crowd suddenly he bumped into someone. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He looked up seeing someone that looked just like him. "Uhm…hi."

"Hi I'm Atem," Atem said as he looked around, Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi asked as he and Atem moved to a bench.

"Uhm..I was in an accident and I really don't know anything besides my name and that I am sixteen," Atem said, partially lying. Yuugi frowned as he set the bags down.

"Do you remember where you live?" Yuugi asked as Atem shook his head back and forth. "If you want, you can come stay at my apartment. It is only five blocks from here." Atem nodded as he started to walk back with Yuugi but it was so quiet it was becoming unsettling.

Once at the apartment, Yuugi pushed the button to the elevator and Atem followed him in. "Where did you grow up, Yuugi?" Atem asked as he tried to make conversation.

"Oh, I lived in Tokyo for three years," he said with a smile. "I'm eighteen now. Last year, I lived with my grandpa but he died of cancer and my parents died in a car crash when I was ten so I really have no family near me."

"Oh," Atem said looking away. "I'm sorry." Yuugi giggled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Atem and Yuugi walked down the white hallway and Yuugi went to his apartment number 919.

"Why are you sorry?" Yuugi asked him as he let Atem in first.

"For asking, I guess it wasn't my place to ask," Atem admitted feeling bad. Yuugi watched Atem sit down on the black couch and Yuugi turned on the tv.

Yuugi's apartment was small and had three seater couch and a big screen tv, his kitchen had a silver fridge and he watched Yuugi making two cups of coffee and he walked over and sat next to Atem.

"Do you remember anything else Atem?" Yuugi asked as Atem looked down, not saying anything. "Sorry."

"I remember I am here for an important task," Atem told him, but not wanting to go into too many details to make Yuugi curious. Maybe he would show the letter to Yuugi, just not right now.

"Hmm, hopefully we can get everything figured out. Do you remember where you went to school?" Yuugi asked after taking a sip of coffee.

 _I never mentioned to myself that I went to school. If I'm a prince, then I probably take lessons from someone._ Atem thought.

"No, maybe someone helps me at home," Atem said as he tried his coffee, instantly falling in love with it.

"Oh, well hopefully your memory will come back soon," Yuugi said. "You can stay here as long as you'd like. Atem smiled, he could tell deep down Yuugi was a nice and caring person.

Mana looked in her mirror, she saw Atem with Yuugi and smiled. "He is kinda cute, it is good to know Atem read the letter though."

Mana had been sitting in Atem's room after Ishizu had visited her about some important issues about the Palace Festival coming up. Everyone except the prince himself was allowed to go. This was necessary since the prince was not seen as a man until they turned sixteen. Usually though, Mana would buy somethings and sneak them back to Atem to use.

She remembered the other year, she bought him a spell book to practice spells with her. He kept it locked away.

"I will come and find you Atem to see what you are doing every now and then," Mana said to herself.

She looked at her reflection, not seeing her tanned skin and brown eyes along with her brown hair. Instead, she saw Atem's hair, Atem's crimson eyes, and Atem's tanned skin.

"These will be a long three months," Mana said to herself.

"Here's a tooth brush," Yuugi said, handing one to Atem who smiled. "You can slip on some of my pajamas. We can go shopping tomorrow at the mall."

Atem looked down at his outfit. When he woke up, he had a leather shirt, tight leather pants, a black boots with a necklace with his name on it and bracelets.

Atem followed Yuugi out of the bathroom. "You can stay in that room there, it's the guest bedroom. I guess it's your bedroom for the time being." Yuugi laughed, "Anyway, night Atem."

"Goodnight Yuugi," Atem said, as he entered the room and closed the door. The room he was in was blue and had a white lamp on a simple night stand. Yuugi had given him black pajamas, but they were tight on him. Atem walked over to the bed with the white sheets and put his head onto the pillow and slowly fell asleep.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Enjoy.

The light entered Atem's bedroom, waking him up in the process. There was a knock at the door and Yuugi walked in.

"Time to get up sleepy head. It's almost 9:30 a.m," Yuugi said in a tone that was too chipper. Atem didn't move so Yuugi smiled. He walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled on it, on his hands and knees like a baby and tickled Atem.

Atem began laughing as Yuugi laughed along with him. "Get up now, Atem!" Yuugi said with a demanding but playful tone. Atem didn't say anything yet but Yuugi stopped.

"I give, I give," Atem said as he then looked at his and Yuugi's position, he blushed and so did Yuugi. Yuugi got off him as Atem himself got up. "An-anyway, have you ate breakfast yet?" Yuugi shook his head back and forth.

"I took your clothing from yesterday and put it in the washing machine," Yuugi said. "That way, you can at least wear something while we go out today. Do you want to help me make breakfast?"

Atem got out of bed and nodded. "I'm just going to go to the washroom, I'll see you downstairs," Atem said as Yuugi ran downstairs. Atem walked into the small bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at his crimson eyes, gravity defying hair and his tanned skin. He took a towel and turned the tap on, he washed his face making him feel so much better. Taking a small robe that was Yuugi's, he went downstairs.

"What were you doing up there?" Yuugi asked curiously. He was cooking eggs and bacon, Atem heard the sizzle sound while he stood beside Yuugi.

"I just washed my face," Atem said as he smiled at Yuugi. "Do you always cook for yourself Yuugi?" Yuugi nodded.

"When I was younger, I loved cooking with my parents and my grandpa. We made all sorts of things. We would make waffles, pizza, and so much more. I miss my family so much but that's okay." Yuugi did sound a little sad but he masked it easily, Atem knew it but said nothing. "Until yesterday I was practically all alone." Atem flipped the eggs as he felt bad for Yuugi.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking," Atem said as Yuugi looked at him with a smile and grabbed his hands. "Yu-Yuugi." Atem felt something in his stomach, a happy feeling.

"I am with you now Atem," Yuugi said as he looked up at Atem. "Now, shall we have breakfast?" Yuugi let Atem's hands go and Atem felt the feeling still their despite Yuugi's hands vanishing both boys sat down and talked together.

Mana walked around with Isis around the palace. It seemed foreign to her sometimes, she didn't know parts of the palace which only the prince went to such as for private lessons that his father would give him.

"Now, today you will join father for a private magic class," Isis said, getting to a big golden room and seeing the king. The king was dressed in his typical outfit, a blue baggy outfit with golden stars on it with light blue shoes. "I will see you at lunch prince."

 _Lunch?! That's three hours. Atem deals with THIS?_ Mana thought as she managed to keep a straight face.

"Yes my son, where did you go off to yesterday?" He sounded angry. Mana had no idea what to tell him but kept calm.

"I went to the Forest of Disappearance," Mana lied with a smile, trying to look innocent. "I just wanted to relax for a bit." Atem's father looked suspicious but luckily, he brushed it off. Atem sighed mentally and began her lesson with Atem's dad. Atem would definitely need to pay her back for this.

"How about this?" Yuugi asked, holding up a black sweater with light blue jeans. "I think it would look good on you." Yuugi blushed a little but saw Atem looking at a red shirt with black waves on it.

"I feel like I have worn something like that," Atem said to Yuugi who pulled the shirt off the shelf. It was an ordinary shirt to him, maybe Atem had a shirt like it before he lost his memory?

Mana headed back to Atem's room after lunch. She didn't realize how much Atem had to go through just for being a prince. Suddenly, her mirror's sound went off and it said "WARNING!" Mana frowned and looked. She saw Atem and the boy named "Yuugi" in a store but Atem was looking at a shirt similar to his prince clothing.

"Oops, can't let that happen!" Mana said as she locked Atem's door, and turning into herself. She paused time and headed to Earth, she was dressed as in gold t-shirt and black skinny jeans with boots.

She looked at Atem shopping, she had a feeling already who Atem would pick as his lover.

"Atem, why is the girl over there looking at you?" Yuugi asked sounding a bit concerned a slightly worried. "Do you know her?"

Atem shook his head back and forth, "No."

 _Is that the girl named Mana?_ Atem wondered. He looked and saw the same watch on her wrist as he did. Atem was running over to her suddenly, she took out a mini version of her wand.

"Time stop, now rewind and erase Atem's memory of this small period of time, make him forget the shirt," Mana said as a small blue light hit Atem and time went backwards. She put the wand away and jumped up and down, her magic was getting better.

Mana then disappeared, wishing Atem good luck under her breath. Time now continued and Atem looked up, he thought someone said his name.

"Atem, are you okay?" Yuugi asked Atem, catching his attention. "Do you still want the shirt? I can buy it for you."

"I've lost interest in it somehow, I like the black hoodie," Atem said as he smirked at Yuugi. "I thought someone said my name, it could just be me though. Now, shall we keep looking for clothes for me? Since it seems like I'll be with you for a bit."

Mana appeared in Atem's room and became Atem. "That was too close," Mana said with a sigh as she spoke to herself out loud.

"Oh prince, it's dinner time!" yelled a voice from down the hall, it was Isis. Mana saw her dressed in a white outfit and a blue cloak.

 _When she eats with Atem, does she always dress like this?_

Atem put his shirts on hangers with Yuugi in the guest room. Atem had put on a black shirt with black pants along with a white pair of socks. It was raining outside with thunder and lightning, dinner time was slowly approaching.

Yuugi and Atem had lunch at the mall together, a walk in the park, and even went to the arcade. Yuugi had never had so much fun in his life, even only knowing Atem for one day the two clicked and were developing a good friendship.

"Wanna order some pizza?" Yuugi asked, "I'll order pepperoni."

"Sure," Atem said as Yuugi headed downstairs to get the phone and the other boy just went through his closet and organized his clothes. He stopped and saw the letter from himself on the night stand.

 _Why did I erase my memories? I still have no true idea._

Atem didn't question it anymore and only brushed it off, he closed the closet and put the letter under his pillow. He didn't want to freak Yuugi out quite yet. He headed downstairs, Yuugi had the tv on drinking some orange juice.

"The pizza will be here in half an hour," Yuugi said as Atem grabbed some water and sat beside Yuugi as he watched the show too. As it got later and later, Atem noticed Yuugi fell asleep on him and the time showed it was already 12:30 a.m.

Atem picked Yuugi up after turning off the tv. He walked up the stairs and placed the smaller boy on his bed, not bothering to change his clothing. He pulled the white blankets up on Yuugi, the boy just looked so cute as he slept. Atem walked away and closed the door softly.

He headed over to the bathroom and started to get ready for bed. He looked up at the stars, they looked beautiful. Okay, he was a prince but did he live in outer space? He needed to make sure his father didn't find him, apparently his father was a really bad person. After his hard thinking, he brushed his teeth and brushed his hair then washed his face one more time.

"Now, time to sleep," he said to himself. Atem double checked on the smaller boy and whispered, "Good night." Atem walked and in his room and slipped into his bed.

Mana was in Atem's bed and looked out the window. She felt bad for Atem, he looked so confused. However, this is what he wanted to try…wasn't it? He didn't to remember everything and go to Earth all nervous but he thought it was better with no memories to bed on Earth.

"Be safe Atem," Mana said with her hands clasped together.

AN: What did you think? I like hearing opinions :D


End file.
